coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4528 (20th December 1998)
Plot The Hortons invite the Duckworths to spend Christmas in Blackpool with them. Jack warns Vera that Alec won't let them have the time off. Deirdre sees Jackie stealing knickers from the factory. With her house sale having gone through, Natalie is depressed that she and Des won't be able to spend all her money together. Sally tells Kevin that she wants to be involved in the girls' Christmas but he tells her that she can only see them at set times. Steve is stunned but Alec is delighted when Vicky arrives on a visit. She tells Alec that she's going into a partnership to open a restaurant and wants him to look over the figures for her. Hayley confides to Gail that she's bought Roy a load of presents but feels none of them suit so she's returned them all. Gail advises her to buy him something warm. Roy is puzzled by an ever increasing number of Santa Claus who sit about in the cafe. Charlie West is one of them and explains that they're all "Rent-a-Santa" to deliver presents. Nick and Leanne agree not to take sides in their families' dispute and to spend Christmas together. Martin suggests to Gail that she gets Roy to buy her out of the cafe as they may end up needing all the money they can find to live on. Roy cooks Hayley an early Christmas dinner and rents a Santa (who turns out to be Charlie) to give her her present. They discover that they've both bought each other the same scarf. Alec is flabbergasted when Vera announces that she and Jack won't be available behind the bar over the Christmas period. He forbids them to go. Cast Regular cast *Hayley Patterson - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Jackie Dobbs - Margi Clarke *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Natalie Barnes - Denise Welch *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Vicky McDonald - Chloe Newsome *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Greg Kelly - Stephen Billington Guest cast *Charlie West - Keith Clifford Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor *Roy's Rolls Notes *First appearance of Vicky McDonald since 7th June 1996. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Duckworths push their luck. Alec is delighted to see a face from the past. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,810,000 viewers (7th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1998 episodes